


Baby, it's cold outside

by MyFairAlice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, POV Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Snowed In, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairAlice/pseuds/MyFairAlice
Summary: It’s winter, it’s cold outside, and Lapis is waiting for her Peridot to arrive home.Not everything goes as smooth as planned though.





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon (aka AlexVaz01.tumblr.com) on my tumblr:  
> “Lapis's thoughts as Peridot falls sleep at her side, nuzzling against her body after being trapped in because of a pouring snowfall“ – I expanded it a little, because apparently I just can’t keep things short^^  
> This is for you, anon, and all the Lapidot shippers!

[Peridot]   And mind your step, there’s an icy patch at the front door!

 

First Lapis had giggled over Peridot’s tendency to be this overly careful and protective … until she artlessly landed on her butt upon entering the blonde’s house. She lived right above a dentist’s office, so she also had the pleasure of being seen by a good handful of people sitting in the waiting room that’s connected to the staircase. Bonus points for her duffel bag landing on her lap just high enough to squeeze a small wry cry out of the bluenette, making even more heads turn.

“Personified gracefulness, thank you very much!”, she exclaimed while bowing before her ‘audience’. Nothing could spoil this day for her.

Not minding the perplexed and somewhat concerned looks she gained from her little performance just now, she grabbed her bag and nearly flew up the flight of stairs and stopped in front of Peri’s apartment.

She set her luggage back on the ground and started rummaging through the pockets of her jacket, searching for the key Peridot had given her a few days ago. Holidays were drawing closer and since that meant many social and familial obligations, followed by a ridiculous amount of school work they would have to face at the beginning of the new year, they had made plans before-hand to spend at least a weekend together, just the two of them.

When she finally found said key, she wasted no time shoving it into the lock and disappearing in the small, familiar residence. A warmth enveloped her, as well as this welcoming smell she came to love and that just felt like … home, in a way. At these thoughts, a small bit of sadness overcame her when she remembered that her little blonde would only arrive in a few hours from now – quickly followed by joy over getting to spend the the next few days with the nerd in return.

The bag was thrown under the desk, her jacket and scarf carelessly draped over the chair, just like Peridot tended to “organize” her clothing. She thought about at least changing into her pajama pants already, since both of them would spend most of their weekend in-doors anyway, but decided that her leggings were comfortable enough. Laziness won again.

Still, just sitting around and waiting for Peridot to arrive would be equally as  boring, if not more. With a few quick steps, she reached the kitchen. Maybe she could surprise the shorty with a small meal or cake or whatever, if the right ingredients were there – which Lapis doubted, but the thought’s what counts, right?

Suddenly something laying on the dining table caught her eye; a small package of chocolate, decorated with a small blue bow, and a card standing beside it. Lapis nabbed the card and skimmed over the contents to check whether it was really meant for her (as the blue bow and the whole presentation suggested). A huge grin crept onto her face after taking the time to carefully read it afterwards.

 

_Dear Lapis,_

_Sorry I can’t be there to welcome you personally. I’ll try to hurry up to you as fast as I can, I promise!_

_Till then, please accept these Reese’s Pieces, I know they’re your favorite. And, as always, feel free to make yourself at home!_

_See you later!_

_Love you,_

_Peridot_

 

The letters were curved and honestly pretty difficult to read, but Lapis loved every part of it. Okay, now she definitely has to surprise her companion with something. After holding the card to her chest for a moment and setting it back on the table, she started searching through the fridge and cupboards to find anything useful.

 

* * *

 

[Lapis]      Hey, do you know when you’re approx. coming home? Soon?

[Lapis]      It’s getting kinda lonely over here … also cold …

[Lapis]      Dunno why, I turned up the heaters to max, but they’re cold af …

 

An hour after arriving, Lapis settled on the simplest dish – two chocolate-peanut-butter mug cakes. The preparations were quickly done and now they only had to sit in the microwave for a minute, which Lapis postponed until Peridot’s arrival, so they could enjoy them together. Fresh and warm and maybe while watching a good movie like they always do. Hopefully including a lot of cuddling.

The fantasy was perfect until Lapis noticed the small and otherwise unnoticeable heater noises’ stop. Over only half an hour, the metal was ice cold, the whole apartment slowly following suit and Lapis more and more retracted inside her oversized hoodie to keep warm. When that didn’t help, she opted for a snuggie. And then the bed. The heat of the laptop on her knees helped, if only a little.

A few minutes later, she finally got a reply from Peridot.

 

[Peridot]   Just called my landlord.

[Peridot]   He just checked the water heater in the basement.

[Peridot]   Apparently the pump is broken from what he can tell …

[Peridot]   Says he’ll get it fixed tomorrow.

 

Lapis groaned. Of course this had to happen today.

Still determined to not let her day be ruined though, she tried to focus on the positive right away. She quickly let her fingers fly over the keyboard.

 

[Lapis]      So then where’s my little blonde substitute heater?

[Peridot]   ^^

[Peridot]   I’ll be home soon.

[Peridot]   Finally finished the meeting with the Zircons.

[Peridot]   Now I’m at the mercy of public transit.

 

Lapis smirked at the prospect of getting her girlfriend back soon.

 

[Lapis]      They better hurry or I’ll kick their asses.

[Peridot]   Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon, and if I have to run myself.

[Peridot]   Just a heads-up; I’m completely exhausted from today.

[Peridot]   Won’t be holding up for too long today.

[Lapis]      I just need your heat anyway. Just come home and let me snuggle you and I’ll be alright.

[Peridot]   Ah, charming as always. I see.

 

Another smirk as a wave of shivers ran through her body, the blanket pulled right to her chin.

 

[Lapis]      Ass. I love you.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Peridot’s connecting bus was canceled due to heavy snowfall, which led to her having to walk the last 3km, which took her nearly an hour in the thick snow. Needless to say she was completely chilled to the bones when she arrived, her shoes and socks soaked from the snow.

Lapis reprimanded her for not calling, she could’ve picked her up with her car. Peridot didn’t want her to drive with how heavy the snowfall was. Had she called, Lapis wouldn’t have let her walk all the way, despite the blonde’s concerns and the obvious danger, she knew that, and that’s why she didn’t call.

After a bit more of complaining, Lapis agreed with her with grinding teeth. All was forgotten when Peri had changed into dry clothing, while Lapis put the mug cakes into the microwave.

A few moments later both sat in bed, enjoying the only heat wrapped in chocolatey goodness and settled on “A Muppet Family Christmas”, since it was one of Peridot’s favorite holiday movies, giving her a heavy rush of nostalgia even at her young age.

Just ten minutes into the movie, the cakes were eaten and they layed down, cuddling closer together, while the laptop was seated on Lapis’ knees. Another ten minutes later Lapis heard a slight snore beside her.

“Gosh, she really didn’t lie when she said she was exhausted …”, Lapis smiled at the calm breathing noises her companion made. “The long walk probably took a toll on her, too …”

Feeling her own eyelids grow heavy at the sight, she shut the laptop down and tried to put it on the ground without waking the small blonde. A few incomprehensible words left Peridot when she felt the movement through the mattress, but it wasn’t enough to wake her up.

Lapis rolled to her side, spooning Peri and draping her arm around the smaller one’s waist. She nuzzled into her neck, the blonde mane slightly tickling her. After the past few hours in the cold, she cherished the heat radiating from Peridot in all her glory.

Their legs intertwined and Lapis sleepily looked to the window; the snow was still silently falling nonstop, slowly piling on the window frame outside. This day definitely had its downs with the falling, the broken heater system, and the snowstorm delaying Peridot. But all of that meant nothing, now that she was here in her arms, the whole weekend ahead of them.

She slightly squeezed the other one last time, trying to get them even closer together, before shutting her eyes. The same scent that greeted her a few hours back now overcame her completely and brought a smile to her face.

“Good night, Peri”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not that relevant for this specific one-shot, but when writing this, I thought of the Lapis and Peri from my on-going fanfic “City of Stars”. Only that they’re not that close yet over there^^
> 
> City of Stars: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12771009
> 
> BTW the idea with the broken heater only came to me, because the same thing happened in my apartment last week … good times. I wish I would’ve had someone cute to cuddle, Lapis you’re a lucky girl.
> 
> -
> 
> Anyway, feel free to follow me on tumblr @ someonebutnotyou.tumblr.com  
> You can ask me stuff about the fanfic, about the writing or just enjoy the potpourri of stuff I reblog.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a nice day & awesome holidays <3


End file.
